


I Want You For Me, Baby

by zimmer2d



Series: What if...? [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Happy Birthday, SHAMELESS I SAY!, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Some Fluff, everyone falls in love sometime..., kinda spoilers, luv, to me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: What if you took Zen up on *that* offer?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for myself! I've been wanting to write this one lol!
> 
> Update: Sorry! My laptop twacked out and it uploaded incorrectly. Carry on!

_ ‘Babe, did you wash yet? If you haven’t, want to wash together?’ _

 

That line somehow wormed it’s way into your mind early this morning as you went to get a glass of water. Zen mentioned that days ago, and with everything that happened, you quite honestly forgot that it had riled you up a bit, and you had every intention of taking him up on it.

 

The party is today. Zen’s been going over his speech almost hourly and, while you’re glad he’s stepping up and laying the Echo bitch’s rumor to rest, you can’t help but feel worried about him. You help him in any way you can, but his rehearsing is almost obsessive and you were just barely able to calm him down enough to sleep. The sun was coming up as you stood in the kitchen, trying to think of a way to help him relax before the madness at noon.

 

“Up already?” 

 

Zen stood at the threshold of the kitchen, slouchy pajamas on his god-like body. You knew what was under there; you had to get him to sleep somehow.

 

“Just thirsty, I guess,” you tell him. He steps over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing a light kiss on your temple, “Are you hungry? I can make you some breakfast.”

 

“Mm...why don’t you let me make breakfast?” he purrs in your ear, “You worked so hard last night…”

 

A couple of hours go by and Zen’s getting nervous again. He’s not re-rehearsing his speech, but obsessing over his suit, his hair, wondering whether or not he’s sick...oh God, his voice might go out... “Zen!” you say loudly as he’s pacing the living room again, “Honey, you have to calm down. All this worrying is going to make you sick.” You take his hands in yours and squeeze them gently. “You’re starting to get frown lines, so stop stressing.”   
  
“You’re right…” he sighs, pulling you into him and encasing you in his arms. “You’re absolutely right. I just need to relax. Everything will be fine, right? I’ve got nothing to hide.”

 

You pet at his silvery ponytail, letting your hand slip down it until you reach his perfect ass, cupping your hand there. “Might have to hide this though,” you tease, “I might get a little jealous. That’s why we’re having this little press conference.”

 

Zen takes your face in his hands and kisses you, dipping his tongue into your mouth and sucking lightly on your lip. “ Let's have our own party tonight, huh?” he whispers to you, “Celebrate the end of this madness and the beginning of us?”

 

“Gladly.” 

 

As Zen steps out to pick up his suit from the cleaners, you put together your own outfit.  _ ‘If you haven’t, want to wash together?’  _ There it is again. You try to push it out of your mind; there's no time for that right now...or is there?

 

Some sort of divine realization dawns on your face as your phone lights up. Jaehee is calling. You clear your throat before you answer. “Good morning, Jaehee.”

 

“Good morning. I see you're already awake. Are you excited for the party? How's Zen by the way?”

 

“He's...ok,” you tell her, thinking of how nervous he's been the last couple of days, “He just went to get his suit from the cleaners. He seems jittery.”

 

“Oh no,” Jaehee sighs, “He has every right to be nervous, of course. You know, sometimes a cup of green tea helps me relax, or a hot bath. Maybe try those? I hope he calms down a bit before the party.”

 

“Me too, and thanks. I'll give that a try when he gets in.”

 

The moment you hang up, Zen is calling you. You fear the worst when you answer, but your nerves are settled when he tells you he plans to make you officially his and how much he loves you. He wants you to give him a big hug when he gets in, but Jaehee had given you a better idea. 

 

“We still have about two hours before the party,” you tell him, “Why don’t you try mellowing out a bit?”

 

“I should, shouldn't I?” he sighs, his breath smelling like cigarette smoke. Once this is over, your next project was to get him to quit that awful habit before it kills him. Zen flops on the sofa, rubbing his eyes in a tired fashion. Without asking him, you press and rub at his tense shoulders, working out the knots that had developed there. You feel him relax and melt into you, a content smile on his lips as he gazes up at you. “You're too good to me, you know that?”

 

“It's the least I can do for my knight in shining armor,” you smile back at him. You drop a light kiss on his forehead and finish massaging his shoulders. “Hm...maybe a hot shower will work out the rest of these knots,” you say seriously, though your mind is giggling at what your true intentions are. You send him into the bathroom to do so, and wait until you hear him step in and slide the shower door closed. You slip out of your clothes and quietly enter the bathroom, peeking through the slim gap he always leaves open. Zen’s focusing on his hair; you're focus is on the suds rolling down his back, his ass, his legs… he turns to rinse his hair and good God! The man was clean-shaven everywhere! The water dripping off his manhood...you might be late to the party.

 

Quietly, you push open the door and step in, closing the door just as he opens his fiery red eyes. He blinks at you in surprise when you join him under spray from the shower head directly above you, and when he opens his mouth to say something, you press a gentle finger to his lips to silence him. You trail your index finger over the contours of those beautiful lips of his, watching droplets of water run down his chest. Zen’s eyes close at your touch, and, as if he's expecting it, rounds his lips into yours when you kiss him.

 

“Mmph…” he groans into you. His hands make purchase on your wet skin and he pulls you closer to his dripping body. He slowly grinds against you, getting himself hard for what he knows is coming.

 

You save him the task of getting himself up; that's what you're there for. You place random kisses on his neck and shoulders, making your way down his chiseled chest, pausing only to suck at his pert nipples, until you're level with his pelvis. “I thought I might wash up with you,” you purr as you take his semi-hard cock in your hand and flick the tip of your tongue at the sensitive head, “Is that ok with you?”

 

“More than ok,” he sighs, “No need to ask.”

 

You apply some gentle pressure and his length reacts readily, bringing him to full attention. You pepper kisses and sloppy licks that make his hips flinch into you, begging you to please him further. You steer him back onto the wall, reaching upward to tease his nipples more. Zen’s head falls against the tile, his hips tilted forward to give you better access to his lower half. 

 

He gazes down at you, tucking a lock of your wet hair behind your ear, his mouth hanging open as he watches you draw his beastly cock into your mouth. “ _ Shiiiit _ ....” he hisses. Zen’s hips tilt further, desperate to aim for the back of your throat as you begin a bobbing motion, adjusting pressures and the pattern your tongue makes, just the way he likes it. “Oh...fuck, that feels...so...so...ngh…”

 

You love when he talks dirty, and you giggle at the irony, considering where you are. The vibration of your lips, the pressure of your hand, and the swirling of your tongue draws out a shuddering moan that you've never heard before. Your free hand makes a beeline for your sex, and you hum a random tune to get him to do it again. Zen’s eyes close again when he bucks his hips and swears louder, giving you something to masturbate to. You very nearly overwhelm yourself, so you pull of with a soft ‘pop!’

 

Zen takes a second to catch his breath, smiling down at you, “Maybe I should have press conferences more often,” he pants as he pulls you up and kisses you hard.

 

His tongue rushes past your lips and you take him in, greedily sucking at his tongue and wrestling it with yours. He doesn't give a warning when he grabs harshly at your thighs and lifts you off the floor, turning and pinning you to the wall behind him. Zen’s teeth press into your flesh, but not enough to leave any kind of mark. While you hope that's not a permanent thing, you understand why and make a mental note to change that when you're not forced to see human kind for a few days. Your nails graze his back, leaving thin marks that don't last in their wake. Zen moves to your earlobe, biting hard and breathing heavily, the warmth triggering a need to rock your hips into his to build that long awaited friction.

 

“Not, yet babe,” he growls lowly, “You're not wet enough.” He steals another kiss from you, then sucks and bites his way down your curves, stopping only to run his tongue lewdly over your nipples. Zen drops one of your legs, holding the other on his shoulder. His kisses along your inner thighs tease you everywhere except where you need him. His tongue flicks tentatively at your sex, your breath hitching in surprise. He flicks at it again, grinning up at you with a devious smirk curling on his lips as he repeats the motion.

 

“N-no teasing Zen,” you whine at him, but he continues to do so. He groans into your wetness, almost to the point of annoyance until he shocks you with an onslaught of sucks and licks that make you scream. Your hands fly into his silvery locks, grabbing and pulling relentlessly as you rock against him. “Oh...yes, just like...oh Zen!”

 

He slips a finger into to you and you scream again, the tightness you feel in your pelvis taking over your mind until your body stills. Zen stops to watch you, slowly easing his finger away and, with one more flick of his expert tongue, you cum hard, screaming his name as your body quakes with your first release. “Mm…” Zen groans, picking you up again, his face wet more from you rather than the shower, “Slippery when wet, huh?”

 

You taste yourself on his tongue when he kisses you again, his hands gripping you hard to keep you from slipping down the wall, “Ngh, why don’t you see how slippery I can be?” you purr into his ear, curling your tongue over the shell of his ear.

 

“Fuck...yes,” he whispers at you. You reach between your wet bodies and tug at his cock, centering him at your core. He pushes in slowly, and you don’t mind. You like when he’s rough and beastly with you, but when he’s kind and considerate (usually just before he goes completely insane), your heart melts and you tend to love him more than before you started. “How do I deserve you?” he asks as he pumps into you, “What kind of angel has God given me? So...mm...so perfect, I...oh, yeah...I...I…”

 

“Yes, Zen…” you moan at him, “I...love you...mm, so much...you’re my everything...please, just...ah...make love to me like only you can…”

 

“I’ll be quick,” he smiles at you, “we’re running out of time.” Zen doesn’t wait for you to answer, but he takes you at your word and does what he does best, the water from the shower giving him ample lubrication to go at such a speed. He thrusts hard into you, rapid movements that take your breath away. His cock reaches deeper and you mewl and scream at him, clawing his chest as he groans back pleasurably from you marking him. He happily belonged to you and took the scratch marks with pride, just as you took the idea of never sitting down for a few days with honor because you were his.

 

“Sh-shit...babe…” he growls after a while, “I’m cumming...I’m cumming so hard…” You stare directly into his red eyes, panting and moaning pathetically with him as his eyes bore into yours, harsh growls and animalistic groans falling from his lips. 

 

“Come on, babe,” you sigh at him, “Cum for me. Just for me.” Zen sucks on his breath, hissing as his pace becomes erratic, but his eyes stay focused on yours until you clench around him just so, sending him barrelling over the edge with a deep, guttural groan. He gushes deep inside you, cock pulsing and legs shaking, but your release quickly follows and you arch into him, your hips bucking into him as you ride it out. “Mm...oh, Zen…”

 

“Babe?” he sighs, taking your chin softly in his fingers, “I love you. Don’t ever forget that, ok?”

  
“I won’t.”


End file.
